The present invention has, for such a drive mechanism, the purpose of assuring at various speeds of the main motor, a preselected energy output, for example a preselected speed, of the auxiliary mechanism.
If hereinafter reference is made to a main motor, an auxiliary mechanism and also otherwise singular terms are used, it will be understood that the invention still relates to a plurality of mechanisms. The term motor, as used in describing the present invention, is intended to mean any type of drive mechanisms, including for example steam turbines. The term auxiliary mechanisms, as used in describing the present invention is intended to include fire-extinguishing mechanisms or other auxiliary machines, lateral thrust rudders, rudder propellers or other maneuvering aids and all conceivable mechanisms, which are driven by the main motor and are supposed to run with a different speed than the main mechanism driven by the main motor, for example the main propeller. The term propeller, or propulsion means, relates to all mechanisms for thrust production, thus for example also to cycloidal propellers, jet drives and other propulsion means.
The basic purpose of the invention is attained by providing a drive mechanism wherein an energy producer is drivable by the main motor, a further motor is driven by the energy producer and is arranged for driving the drivable auxiliary mechanism, and adjusting mechanism for the energy emitted by the energy producer, or absorbed by the further motor is provided and a regulator is arranged for adjusting the adjusting mechanism to a preselected energy output.
Further characteristics of the invention, as hereafter described, provide particularly simple, strong and economical drive mechanism.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.